


The Summer Raven

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do not copy work in another site, Dont Copywork Without Concent, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: When Raven looses her Senior Position in her old job and is forced to get roommates to keep the bills up she meets Summer Rose and her daughter Ruby Rose will sparks fly? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted here previously well Only this chapter. I have up to chapter 9 written already but I will write more chapters however I'm not sure how fast I will be updating this story because I have yet to finish it. So hope you will stick around even if my updates are slow.
> 
> Thanks to AnniBanani838 for editing this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories, this is for Entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Raven Branwen was a woman who had worked really hard to get to where she was. A nice four bedroom house, a good car - a Jaguar and an expensive hobby in fish collecting. Her only daughter, Yang Xiao Long went to the best schools.

Sadly, not all was well. Her job where she had held a senior position, had fired her. She sold her car and got a used Kia Soul in navy blue. She had dismantled her aquarium and cleaned it all up only keeping a twenty gallon long tank with male guppies.

She sighed looking at her electric bill, wifi bill, water bill and the other bills as well as Yang's college tuition. Thankfully Yang had decided to go to Vale Community College that was fairly cheap but not by much and she had a scholarship so that helped, but even so getting a lousy job at the local food market wasn't what she had thought she'd be doing after being the manager for five years at a big company. She sighed and looked over at Yang who was drinking a glass of OJ.

“Yang, how would you feel about getting roommates? Think maybe some of your college buddies would be interested. They'd have to be well behaved and not into weird shit.” Raven said to her.

Yang's eyebrows raised in question. “Mom, are we going to have to move is it really that bad?”

Raven shook her head. “No my love, we don't have to move if we find renters, I'm finding it hard to keep the bills up for such a big house and also your college tuition, which thankfully has been paid for this year but you still have three years ahead that's not saying if you want a master's”

“I’ll get a job then. I'm sure if I also get a job, even if it’s part-time that might help.”

“No, no need, just help me put up some fliers and maybe that might help”.

Yang nodded and hugged and kissed her mother's cheek.

 

They went to different places. Yang in her college to put up the fliers and Raven put them up in the Supermarket she worked at. Lucky for her as she was putting them up that afternoon a Mother and her daughter came in to go shopping and they saw what Raven was putting up and they asked her if they could go to her for an interview, the woman mentoning how their current lease was going to be up soon.

“I don't see a problem, Hi my name is Raven Branwen.” Raven extended her hand to the woman.

“Hi I'm Summer Rose, and this is my daughter Ruby Rose” Summer said introducing them. Ruby simply waved.  
Raven was happy at the prospect of having the mother and daughter as her roommates. Her day at Sunny Supermarket started with her making resets. She had a lot of work to do with putting things in place and everything that needed new tags and such. She did five isles of this in the supermarket and afterward she cleaned the floors and the bathrooms. Her day was long and hard but after she was done she went home to see her fish tank. She knew that Yang would be home soon, which meant she started making carbonara for them to eat tonight with a bit of cheap white wine for both.

Yang came home from classes. “Mom I'm home” she said as she went to her room to put away her bag. Raven replied. “In the kitchen love.” Yang rolled her eyes her mother could be embarrassing at times but she loved her either way. 

Once she found her mother in the kitchen Raven told her to serve herself and she saw that her mother had given her half a glass of white wine. “What's the occasion you don't let me drink unless is something big.”

“Nothing much, we may have found possible roommates, but that's to be seen in the interview tomorrow, I'm going to Bread and Sweets to interview her.” Raven explained as she sipped her wine and served her and Yang their carbonara.

Yang and her mother sat at the kitchen table that held four chairs. They ate in relative silence. “So how were your classes today. Can you find some tutor for your English class and your math class.”

Yang finished eating what she had in her mouth before answering. “I haven't yet mom” she sipped from the wine that he mother gave her. But I'm sure I will sometime soon.

“Okay I just want you to do well, I know those two are your hardest subjects”. Raven said they both looked at themselves and nodded. “Movie and couch?” Raven asked.

“Movie and couch.” Yang answered as they took their plates and started watching a movie together. 

The next day was much the same way Yang went to school and Raven went to work. She had a voicemail and she listened to it after her job was done with.

“Hello, this is Summer Rose calling to let you know I'll be at Bread and Sweets at around 5:30 pm. I think I'm going to be a bit held up at work which, is just me writing, but anyways see you then!”

 

With that Raven gathered her purse and took off her work vest and went to Bread and Sweets. Once there, she ordered a croissant and a hot chocolate and sat at a table near the window to make sure Summer saw her. It was already 5:20 when Summer came in through the door of the establishment and went to sit in front of Raven. She offered her hand and Raven shook it.

“Hi glad you could make it.” Raven said with a smile.

“Thank you, mind if I get myself a drink?”

“No, go right ahead.”

Summer came back with a passion fruit and mango lemonade.

“So where do we begin” Summer said as she sat down with her drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 this will be a fluff filled story no drama no angst no nothing big just two women falling in love with each other and their daughters also finding love. I won't be updating regularly or anything like that so bare that in mind.
> 
> Thanks to AnniBanani838 for editing this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories, this is for Entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Summer sat across from Raven. She noticed the womans black hair, red eyes and pale skin. To say she wasn't beautiful would be a lie. She sipped from her drink before speaking.

“So what questions do you have for me?”

Raven looked at the woman before her, dark hair with red tips, silver eyes and fair skin. She had to remind herself that her college were over.

“Yes well first of all I need to know if your job is stable and how much you earn. I will also write everything up before you move in.” Raven said eating her croissant and drinking some of her hot chocolate.

“Well I paint and I sell my art to galleries those get me around $1,000 bi-weekly. I also write so I get about $100 to $200 if the books sell but that varies a lot. My art is more consistent and I do art gallery shows often so that helps with my art being sold more. I have a following when it comes to art which helps a lot, but I'm trying writing now since I've done it since I was a child.”

Raven nodded. “I see, well if you're art sells so well then I think we can take a gander, I will ask for $500 for rent and $200 for utilities that shouldn't be a problem for you.”

“No, it won’t. I also work at the Vale mall in the Cloud Beds store part time so with all that combined I should be good.” Summer said trying to help Raven understand she could be counted on.

“Yes well that's promising. I don't allow dogs but I’m okay with cats. Yang is allergic to dogs.” Raven said drinking her chocolate.

“Okay we don't have pets so no worries, just a pet betta and that's it.” Summer answered to that.

“Good, I do love fish. I might get into selling Guppies again if I can.” Raven said thinking about her hobby.

“Oh that's nice. We don't smoke anything, if that's your next question and I know we've never been arrested or anything like that.” Summer said handing her copies of both her Drivers License and Ruby's ID card.

“Good I'll still do a background check just to make sure. I won't do a credit check but I will do a past renters check.” Raven said to her taking the copies and cards from Summer's previous apartment building. She put everything in a folder. 

She had a friend in the police force she could ask for the background check, even if she did have to pay the $60 for them to be checked.

“Okay, you daughter can't play loud music. Unless it's in her ears.” Raven told the other woman.

“Well she does play the guitar but nothing too bad her amp is small and I don't let her play it loud at all.” Summer sipped from her drink loving how sour it was.

“Well good, I can't think of anything else I mean we've covered pretty much the basics. I have never rented before so this is new to me, but I at least will do a background check mostly because of the safety of my daughter.”

“You may also check my facebook, it's not locked. My daughters is private but mine isn't due to my art and such.” Summer let her know.

“I see, I'll check it out. Thanks Summer. What have you been doing today?” Raven asked finishing her croissant and hot chocolate.

“Nothing much just writing and giving the finishing touches to my next art piece. You?” Summer said continuing sipping from her drink.

“Well just doing my works reset, and cleaning bathrooms and carrying boxes. The usual.” Raven answered with a shrug.

“Mmmm maybe we can change that sometime, I know an archery place and it’s something I've been wanting to try.” Summer said checking her phone to see if Ruby was done with her after school music class.

“Um, I actually do archery, been doing it for about a year now. I'm no expert but I've improved a bit, I'd love to take you and Ruby if this goes as well as I hope it does.” Raven said, now a bit anxious she was starting to hope this did go well, she needed the help.

Summer got excited at hearing this piece of information and smiled at the other woman. “That's awesome, I'd love to join you, even if we don't rent from you, I'd love to do archery with you.” Summer said to her smiling.

“I'd love to teach you, but I do hope I can be your tenant.” Raven didn't know why but now she really hoped they would rent the rooms.

After the interview was done with Summer excused herself to go home to see her daughter and cook for her. Raven left the establishment and went to her house. She found Yang feeding the fish. She looked at her mother and smiled. “How did it go?”

“It went well. Want me to cook some skirt steak for us to eat?” Raven said hugging her daughter from behind giving her a kiss on the side of her head.

Yang laughed “Sure.” then left to go help her mom set up for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3. Don't expect a new chapter too soon. I've yet to finish writing the story in full. I've got written up to chapter 9 but still I got a long way to go before I finish this story.
> 
> Thanks to AnniBanani838 for editing.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love! (^_^)

After Raven had done the background check for Summer and Ruby she had made a call to Summer letting her know she could move in right away. This was a good thing since Summer needed to move soon. Ruby was finishing up taping a box of her mangas when Summer came in and smiled at Ruby.

 

“We are in! We can move in today my love.”

 

“Aww yes!” Ruby fist pumped the air.

 

She then went to help her mom load the small Toyota. They did this happily, with the small U Haul on the back of the car containing the rest of their stuff.

 

When they arrived at the house Ruby whistled as she took it in. It looked like a nice house, big for just two people living in it. Ruby got out of the car and went to help her mom with the things in the back of the car. A they did Raven came out and waved at them.

 

“Hey glad you both made it.” Raven patted Ruby's back and took some of the things from her hands.

 

“Good to see you Miss Branwen.”

 

“Oh please, call me Raven, my daughter will be here shortly.” Raven said as she walked back inside the house. Summer held two boxes as she walked in behind Raven.

 

“Please make yourselves at home the bedrooms are at the left of the house, this is the living room and we have a big TV as well as my 20g tank with Male Guppies. I hear you have a Betta Ruby.”

 

“Yeah I do I like fish. I kind of want a small nano reef tank one day.” Ruby said looking at Raven.

 

Raven smiled she was happy to see Ruby liked fish. Yang came into the house and introduced herself.

 

“Hi I'm Yang, Raven's daughter, nice to finally meet you guys.” Yang said smiling at them. Summer smiled while Ruby nodded softly.

 

“Nice to meet you too Yang, We’ll get this stuff out of the way into our rooms.” Summer said.

 

She took the two boxes she had to her room. It was the left one, closest to Yang's room. Ruby took the room next to Summer's. She placed everything she had of hers on the floor and then went to get her Betta from the car and placed it on her night stand in the 3g cube tank.

 

Raven started a meal for them she made a tuna pasta salad with white sparkling wine for the grown ups and sparkling cider for Ruby. Summer went to the bathroom and came out to sit with Ruby and watch the fish.

 

“Mom she bred these fish, I’d like to learn from her.” Ruby said to her mother.

 

Summer smiled and held her daughter giving her a half hug. Ruby smiled and cuddled close to Summer. Yang came to get them for lunch.

 

“Hey guys food is ready, my mom makes a good tuna pasta salad.” Yang said smiling with a big goofy grin. Ruby chuckled and went to the kitchen. Summer going to help Raven set up the table.

 

“Thank you, I'll be sure to buy food for the house.” Summer said to Raven.

 

“This is a welcome meal, I have eggplant Parmesan planned for tonight and lasagna tomorrow.” Raven said as she placed the salad bowl on the table with a big spoon.

 

The girls sat next to one another and Summer helped Raven with filling the glasses with their drinks. They sat down and talked a bit more.

 

“So Ruby, I hear you play the Guitar.” Raven said as she she severed herself some salad.

 

“Yeah I'm just learning but I might drop it I think I'm more of an artist than guitar player and I love fish so I want to combine the two loves, I get the art from my mother.” Ruby said as she served some of the salad now that her mom and Yang had served themselves.

 

Summer smiled, “Well then Ruby, I can stop paying for you music class and you can go to art club instead. We can sell the guitar as well.”

 

Ruby nodded, “Sounds good mom.”

 

Raven looked at Summer knowingly, Kids they never understood the value of the dollar at first. Yang ate her salad then addressed Ruby.

 

“You know you could take college art classes and they might help you. They don't have to be for credit.” Yang said trying to help Ruby.

 

“Mmm that sounds cool, what do you think mom.” Ruby said sipping her sparkling apple cider.

 

“Maybe for now art club will do. If by next year you still want to do art I'll pay.” Summer said with a finality.

 

Ruby shrugged “Okay.”

 

Raven then decided to talk about Yang.”Well Yang is studying to be a P.E. Teacher but even for that she needs a proper education she's loved sports since she was little and always won awards for P.E. She was in the girls basketball team and the volleyball team. She even did a bit of boxing outside of school.”

 

Yang shrugged. “Yeah I like sports, but I still need to do math and English which I find hard.” Yang said a bit peeved at her misfortune.

 

“Well I think you should teach me how to box, I like running. I'm on my track team, you guys should come to my next track meet.” Ruby said smiling. Yang was surprised this girl was trying everything at once but she smiled at her.

 

“It's cool, I have access to the boxing space in college, I can show you a bit of it from what I remember.” Yang said smiling. Ruby smiled and laughed a bit. So far being here wasn't so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four finally.  
> Thanks to AnniBanani838 for editing this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer as always.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love!

After they had finished eating they went to the living room where Raven started a movie. They chose ‘The Lion King’. As the movie began Ruby spoke;

 

“I love this movie!” Ruby said happily.

 

They watched the movie as Simba was presented to the whole pride lands. Yang was cuddling her mother because even though she was already nineteen years old she still cuddled with her mother from time to time. Ruby watched as the movie progressed as Mufasa confronted Scar for not being there for the presentation of Simba.

 

Yang felt calm with her mother using her nails on Yang's scalp Yang was surprised she was allowing Raven do this in front of others because she usually never let anyone know she was a mommy's girl but this time she let her and enjoyed the relaxing caresses that her mother gave her.

 

Ruby and Summer smiled and continued watching the movie. This time Mufasa was showing Simba their kingdom and explaining the importance of the Circle of Life.

 

“Everything you see exist together in a delicate balance as king we need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope.”

 

“But dad don't we eat the antelope.”

 

“Yes Simba but let me explain when we die our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass and so we are all connected in the great circle of life.” Mufasa told Simba

 

The movie continued playing and now Simba and Nala where running from the Hyenas and Zazu was being blown off by the birdie boiler.

 

Ruby kept watching the movie laughing and enjoying each part were it was meant. Yang had fallen asleep halfway through the movie her mother's fingers in her hair proving to be too relaxing and comforting for her to resist.

 

After the movie was done they all went to their rooms, Yang taking a nap, Raven reading, Summer and Ruby just unpacking and getting things situated. When dinner came again, Summer helped by cutting the eggplant and helping with the breading. Raven was grateful for the help.

 

“So you guys settled in?” Raven asked Summer as she made the marinara sauce.

 

“Oh yeah, I mean we didn't have much so it was easy” Summer said as she covered a piece of eggplant with egg to then bread it.

 

“Good good, I know moving is a pain but if you or Ruby need help just ask. Yang and I are happy to help.” Raven said as she finished doing the marinara sauce after that she started frying the Eggplants.

 

“I must say you’re a really good cook, I just do mac and cheese and some other pastas like Alfredo but otherwise I'm no cook.” Summer said finishing up what she was doing.

 

“Well I used to work at a restaurant as one of the cooks a long time ago, then I moved to Lab International where I was the head of the department for eighteen years till they fired me. They just didn't want to pay more so now I work at the supermarket, is kind of why I needed roommates.”

 

“Well I'm glad we could help each other out.” Summer said smiling at Raven. Raven smiled back back and in her mind she thought this woman had the best smile that reached her beautiful silver eyes.

 

When the food was ready they called out to the girls who came slowly down the hall. Yang sat next to Ruby again and Raven sat next to Summer. They each had a plate already served thanks to Summer. Raven started cutting into hers as did the other three.

 

“My gosh mom this food is amazing, you should learn to cook like this.” Ruby said as she took another bite of the eggplant.

 

Summer puffed her cheeks. “Well at least I feed you, perhaps you should learn to cook like this.” Summer said as she continued eating.

 

Yang chuckled and Raven blushed as she continued eating. They ate in moderate silence only the clicking of their silverware against plates could be heard. After they were done both Yang and Ruby did the dishes. Yang washed wile Ruby dried them up.

 

Summer and Raven where sitting on the sofa while they each had another glass of white wine.

 

“You know you strike me as a red wine kind of woman, I mean with your red eyes and all that.” Summer said smiling over the rim of the wine glass as she sipped her wine.

 

“Mmm yeah, I like Red Wine but I had this bottle so I wanted to finish it.” Raven said finishing her sip and putting the glass down on the coffee table.

 

“I see, well I like rose wine so I'll buy us both kinds next time.” Summer placed her feet under her and Raven relaxed on the back of the couch. Today had been a good off day for her, she got new roommates and the woman that she decided to rent for was beautiful but she told herself to simmer down because, truth is she shouldn't presume this woman was into women and even if she was it would be a bad idea to start something with the person she's renting out rooms to

Summer cracked her neck and sighed relaxing on the couch. Raven tried her best to not stare but it was proving hard when Yang came over. “Hey mom we’re finished, I'm going to my room to use the internet need anything else?”

 

“No baby you go and relax.” Raven said to her daughter. Yang nodded and left. Summer and Raven continued sipping their wine in comfortable silence. After they had finished drinking their wine Raven put on a light romantic comedy for them to watch.

 

Summer was feeling an attraction to the other woman. She was strong and had broad shoulders she looked so interesting and her red eyes and pale skin drew her in, but she wouldn't do anything about it for it wasn't a good idea to pursue the other woman. For now she would just enjoy her company and get to know her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter five thanks all for reading this RoseBird fanfiction.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love!

A few weeks had passed and the girls went to school and college respectively, Yang drove Ruby to school.

 

“So you ready to give that guitar up?” Yang said pointing at the Guitar.

 

“Yeah I thought I had music in me but is just not my thing, My things are fish keeping, art and running like a cheetah.” Ruby said giggling. Yang shook her head and smiled. This girl was different and she liked what she saw already, she dropped Ruby off at school and went to her own college.

 

When Yang got into class she sat towards the back. From her seat she could see Weiss Schnee and not far from her was Blake Belladonna. She often wondered how these two girls got along but one day she found out Blake was the daughter of Gira Belladonna and he was the leader of Menagerie so of course they got along, they were both rich.

 

Still Yang wondered if she could join their study group, she needed help with English and this professor was not really helping her. So she decided after class she would talk to them.

 

Class ended after half an hour maybe a little bit more. She got up and went to the cafeteria to get some nachos and a soda. She ate calmly until she saw Weiss and Blake come in and sit two tables away from her. She decided this was the best time to approach them.

 

“Hey guys I know I never say hi, but I've seen you guys study together and I was hoping I could do the same...with you guys.” Yang said a bit bashfully.

 

Weiss looked annoyed while Blake looked at Yang a bit intrigued.

 

“Well I don't think...” Weiss began to say.

 

“Sure join us! We would love to add another person to our study group.” Blake said smiling softly at Yang.

 

Yang smiled and finally sat down and started eating her nachos.

 

“Well, since you are new, you will provide the place to study at” Weiss said sipping on her soda.

 

“That's cool, my house sound okay?” Yang asked.

 

“Yes that sounds okay.” Blake said smiling at Yang again.

 

Yang smiled back at Blake, her eyes sparkling a little, she loved Blake's amber eyes already.

Weiss scoffed and continued eating her burger.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Raven was at the supermarket once more doing detail of the store. She did more resets and cleaned the bathrooms again. This time though she also did the registrar. Her boss said if she did good with this she might get promoted to team manager. This was promising, if anything this was the first good things that's happened to her in awhile, she was going to do her best, team manager was one step closer to store manager and she had what it takes. She was happy and she did her job as well as she possibly could. After she clocked out for the day she went back home and for some reason she was more happier about coming back home to see Summer even though she'd only known her for two weeks.

 

Summer was writing away on her new book ‘Aster’ she did it loosely based on what just happened to her meeting Raven but she changed the name to Evelyn and hers to Sophia. She made up an idea that they found a magic trunk that gave them magical powers for them to fight the injustice of the world. She continued writing but when she heard the front door open she saved the document and went to see who it was. She smiled when she saw it was Raven, the woman did things to her insides, things she had not felt since she was in college with Ruby's father. She had been wondering why she was feeling this way but she shook it off and went to say hi.

 

“Hello Raven how was it today?” Summer asked.

 

“Oh hey Summer, it went great I might get promoted to team manager. This is just one step closer to store manager.” Raven said beaming.

 

“Wonderful, tell you what today I'll make my famous Mac and Cheese and you just relax. I bought some good red wine too.” Summer said smiling at her.

 

Raven laughed and took off her work vest. She went to the living room to feed the guppies. She was happy to see they were okay. After she did that she went to the kitchen to see what Summer was doing, Summer was boiling the pasta and making the cheese sauce, she pour a bit of mil, soften cream cheese, cheese wiz she had the spam can nearby to cut into square pieces to add to the pasta later. Summer looked at Raven when she came in.

 

“Hey Ruby loves this mac and cheese I hope you and Yang like it as well.”

 

“I'm sure we will now, how about some wine hmm.” Raven said getting the wine out of the fridge and opening the cork out serving each of them a glass. They click the glass together and started sipping from them.

 

“So how was your day Summer? Did you get writing done?”

 

“Yes I did but that was after I finished my new art piece I try to balance both things out you know, oh by the way tomorrow is the Gallery showing of my last five pieces I'd love it if you and Yang attended as well.” Summer said to Raven with hopeful eyes.

 

“I'd love to come sure, I'm sure Yang will like it as well.” Raven said smiling at seeing Summers face light up. They continued sipping their wine as Summer kept checking the cheese sauce which was almost done, as was the pasta. Raven kept her eyes on Summer as she moved around the stove she wondered if maybe she should just ask her out on a date, but she just did not know if that was a good idea. She kicked herself mentally, Summer came with a spoon full of the mac and cheese that she already had mixed together and she offered it to Raven.

 

“Say Ahh.” Summer said expectantly.

 

Raven could not believe this but she decided to humor Summer and opened her mouth for her. “Ahh.” Summer fed her the mac and cheese and Raven's eyes shone, it tasted delicious and she wondered why she hadn't thought of making such a good tasting mac and cheese herself.

 

“How do you liked it.” Summer asked.

 

“It's good, really good.” Raven said enthusiastically.

 

“Awesome.”

 

With that Raven smiled at Summer and made up her mind to ask her out to dinner sometime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those that are reading this story. I truly appreciate it. 
> 
> I'm going through a lot right now but I wanted to share this and post it.
> 
> Thanks to AnniBanani838 for editing.

Summer was working on her painting of a Dragon attacking an Alicorn in space. It was her next masterpiece. She knew today was the Gallery with some of her art, one of which she got the idea from watching Sailor Moon with Ruby a while back. But instead of a humpback whale in space she painted dolphins in space. As she continued painting the front door opened. It was Yang, but it seemed there were other people with her. Ruby was in her room since today was teachers conference at the school.

 

Yang came in and let Blake and Weiss sit on the sofa in front of the TV. Blake and Weiss settled their books on the long coffee table in front of them. Yang offered them drinks and cheese cubes. Weiss smiled and asked for a cold glass of water. Blake said she was fine with her black berry energy drink. Yang nodded and brought a small bowl filled with cheese cubes and the iced cold water for Weiss.

 

Once they were all sat on the sofa they each started looking through the pages of their books and started doing their homework. Weiss did index cards with important points of information and with definitions of each word that would be relevant to the test. Yang did the same but just in her notebook using the notes she took and re-writing them in an organized manner. Blake simply highlighted important points in her notebook and took notes from her book.

 

Summer came to the kitchen to get water but really she wanted to see who was there with Yang. She approached the group of girls. “Hello and who might they be Yang?” She asked in a very motherly tone.

 

Yang looked up at Summer “Oh this is Blake and Weiss. They are in some of my classes, we decided to do homework together.” Yang said as she erased something she wrote. Summer nodded.

 

“Well is nice to meet you Weiss and Blake, I'm Summer Rose, I'm simply a roommate of this fine young lady and her mother but still I like to meet new people.” She said these words kindly.

 

Weiss looked at her like she wasn't buying it, no she knew she was in mom mode and wanted to ensure they were trustworthy.

 

Blake's eyes sparkled. “Wait you're Summer Rose, the painter?”

 

Summer's eyes sparkled back. “You know of me?”

 

“Um yes my dad has been keeping his eyes on your work from quite some time, he said he knew of you all the way in college. I don't know much but I do know he bought the Space Panther or was it cosmic Panther you did once.” Blake said deep in thought.

 

“Ah yes the Panther with the cosmos for its body, yes yes I did that, my I didn't know who had bought it but he helped me live comfortably for about two months.” Summer chuckled softly.

 

Blake raised an eyebrow but figured it best not to ask. Weiss kept doing her work though she listened with one ear, Yang shook her head, Summer was definitely a mom before being an artist.

 

“Well I'll let you girls do your thing, Blake if, after you're done, you have time you are more than welcomed to see what I'm working on now.” Summer winked and left to her room to continue her work.

 

Blake smiled and looked at Yang. “I didn't know Summer Rose was your roommate, you're so lucky.”

 

Weiss puffed her cheeks she of all people should have known of this Summer Rose but she decided to do a little research on her scroll.

 

Ruby was in her room trying to find more information on Bettas while also trying to write her very first fanfiction. She was easy to find information on Bettas but decided to just buy another book and use what bit of information she found. She made a sticky note to try and write an article on bettas to then make a web page on the subject later on. For now she sat and stared at the page, she had written but two small paragraphs of the story, obviously it was a Sailor Moon fanfiction, she figured she's start with that since is a show she knew the characters well enough and it's story. She skimmed the Manga again and decided to try her best at describing the Moon Kingdom it was hard with so little to go by but still she wrote the best she could, she wanted this story to be about the Moon Princess and the Princess of Mars. So essentially Rei and Usagi.

 

After writing three more paragraphs and a few lines of dialogue she saved her work and stretched. She looked at her baby next to her night stand, she gave him a few frozen blood worms as a snack for the day and she left to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She had pajama shorts on they were satin and a spaghetti strap pajama top. She wasn't paying attention when Yang came home so she went out to the kitchen in just that. She turned around with a juice box in hand already sipping from it's straw and blushed.

 

“Why didn't you tell me anything!” With that she ran to her room embarrassed.

 

Yang blinked as did Blake Weiss on the other hand was slightly blushing since she had , had her eyes on Ruby since she walked out of the room. She felt guilty because she knew she shouldn't have been looking even if it was from the corner of her eye but still she did and now she blushed even more.Yang sighed and got up to go check up on Ruby.

 

“Excuse me I'll be right back.” Yang went to Ruby's room and knocked on her door even though she pushed the door a bit ajar. “Can I come in?”

 

“No I'm changing into something more decent.” Ruby said as she got a one size fits all white shirt with some gray pajama pants.

 

“Hmm okay well let me know when you're ready.” Yang said softly through the door crack.

 

Ruby finished dressing and went and opened the door so Yang could come in, she went back to her bed and sat on it one leg beneath her holding onto a corgi plush pillow. Yang went in and closed the door behind her slightly there was still a small crack in between the door and the door frame.

 

“Look Ruby I'm sorry I guess I should have come over and said I had guest over. This is your home now too and you should feel comfortable wearing whatever you like.” Yang said to her kindly sitting down next to her on her bed.

 

Ruby sighed and looked up at her. “I forgive you but next time please warn me so I may at least change. Today is my one day off school we get every four months so I wanted to enjoy it.”

 

Yang nodded in understanding. “It's okay I get it, anything new with your art?” Yang said trying to change the subject now that it seemed the crisis had passed.

 

“Mmm just a drawing of a Powder Blue Gourami and I'm writing my first ever fanfiction, is kinda hard but, I like this challenge.” Ruby said looking at Yang. Yang smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair.

 

“Hey!” Ruby protested. Yang laughed. “It's ok kid if you want bring your computer out and sit with us.”

 

With that invitation said, Yang got off Ruby's bed and went back to her guest in the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting early because I will be busy throughout the month of June.  
> Thanks to the same editor as before.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love!

Raven had finished her shift at the store. She got herself a diet lime coke and went to her car, she started it and sighed a breath of relief. Finally her day was over and done with now she could just go home a rest for a little while before getting showered and dressed to go to the Art Gallery thing of Summer tonight. She was somewhat excited, yes sure Summer was now her roommate but she did want to share and enjoy something she loved to do, and for a living too. She put her car on drive and she turned the wheel to drive off to her house.

When Raven arrived home she found her daughter with two other young ladies in the living room, and Ruby sitting on the floor typing away. She drew her eyebrows together and closed the door announcing she was home.

“I'm home!” She said as she put her purse away on the cloak hanger behind the door. Yang looked up and said her greetings. Raven went to the kitchen and got herself a green apple and started munching on it walking to the group of girls in her living room.

“Hi I'm Raven you guys are?” Raven asked evenly though both Blake and Weiss felt a bit intimidated with this woman unlike with Summer that simply felt as though she was just a mom.

“I'm Weiss Schnee Ma'am.” Weiss said lifting her hand to shake Raven's. Raven still looked at her intently and shook her hand as well.

“Ah the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.” Raven said with red eyes on Weiss. Weiss nodded swallowing softly. Then she turned her attention to Blake, who simply looked at Raven evenly. Raven softly curved the corner of her mouth. This girl at least recovered quicker. During that exchange Weiss let go of a breath she did not know she was holding.

“And you're?” Raven asked Blake.

“I'm Blake Belladonna from Menagerie you know of my father Gira Belladonna so there's no need for further explanation than that.” Blake said with a confidant air to her.

Raven smirked and folded her arms over he chest then looked at her daughter.

“Well look at you making friends with people in higher places” Raven said to her daughter then she turned back to the other two girls.

“It's alright girls I wont bite I'm simply a business woman at heart and I tend to come off as intimidating but I gotta hand it to you Miss Belladonna, in all my years no one has had such spunk against me. I'm impressed. Yang make sure your little pow wow is done by four thirty five at the latest we need to get ready for Summer showcase.” Raven let her daughter know.

Yang nodded as Ruby saved her document, She had at least written a thousand words to her document and thus she was happy with how far she had come with her first venture into writing fanfiction. She thought to herself however that she might only have the weekends to do this. But still Fridays and Saturdays seemed good days to write till the wee hours of the night.

Raven left the girls to their own thing and she went to her room to take a quick nap after she finished her apple. She rubbed her shoulders and stretched as she made her way to her room, taking off her vest in the process.

Summer was now painting the Alicorn with light whitish blue hue for the wings and gray color to the body though it was mostly a while Pegasus with a vibrant blue horn on its forehead. The dragon was getting colored next she figured she'd make it a deep red and brown scales with black in order to give it good texture. Summer sighed after she had finished coloring the horse. She washed her brushes and cleaned the water cup she always used for cleansing her brushes and let them out to dry in her bathroom. She was lucky that she had a bathroom of her own. She would be sure to thank Raven somehow for that later.

She decided to go out and make herself a sandwich something quick to eat. As she made her way to the kitchen she saw that the two girls that had come with Yang from college were picking up their books, pencils pens and the like and putting them in their backpacks. She smiled and got some bread and margarine, she added a piece of ham and cheese and then pressed it in the sandwich maker.

Blake and Weiss said their goodbyes, Weiss looking at Ruby's eyes a bit longer than what she would normally look at someone. Ruby blushed lightly and waved goodbye. They had decided next Friday they would do this again only this time they would pick up Ruby along the way. Yang said goodbye from the door and closed it once she saw that Weiss had driven off with Blake in her car. She sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes. Summer saw this and smiled she made her way towards Ruby that was simply rooted in place still blushing.

“Well I guess both you girls have crushes.” Summer said knowingly with a smile on her face. Ruby huffed and fired back. “I do not!” With that she took her computer and left to her bedroom.

Yang sighed and shook her head, teenagers granted she was one too, but Ruby really needed to lighten up a bit. Yang got off the back of the door and walked over to Summer sitting on a chair of the kitchen table. “Hmmm yeah I really like Blake I have had my eyes on her since last semester actually. I'm surprised I have been able to even talk to her really, let alone bringing her to my house.”

 

Summer smiled kindly at her, ah young love, it sure took her back. “Would you like a sandwich Yang? There will be little quiche and stuff offered at the Art Gallery Showcase but still something to hold you up, also mind asking Ruby and Raven if they'd like one as well?”

Yang nodded and said she would like one as well as she then got up to ask her other and Ruby if they too wanted a sandwich.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter in back!! I'll post another chapter in July hope you enjoy thanks to lustigkurre for editing.

Summer was showcasing two of her works. One depicting a winged lion that was protecting its queen and cubs. The other of two bunnies with deer antlers colored in purple and light blue. She tended to do animals in a mystical magical sort of way. Everyone loved her art and she made sure to say were she drew inspiration from. Yang and Ruby were off looking around at some sculptures of the creatures of Grimm. Long extinct and only seen in pictures, old videos and documentaries the creatures of Grimm fascinated them. They each took a look at what appeared to be an Ursa.

“These things looks so awesome Yang, if they still were around I would so be hunting them!” Ruby excitedly exclaimed. 

Yang nodded while looking at it from each angle. “I would too, I would travel all of Remnant for it.” Yang replied smiling at Ruby. Ruby nodded in agreement as they kept going from sculpture to sculpture.

Raven was in a corner looking at everyone walk and admire each piece of art, she sipped from her champagne that was given at the start of the showcasing. She was not in her element, give her an aquarium and she would be all over it, quite frankly fish and water relaxed her like nothing else but art mounted on the walls did nothing for her. She felt bad because she truly wanted to support Summer, she had even walked around looking at some of the art pieces but truthfully she was bored out of her mind. So she stood there looking miserable.

Summer had just finished talking to some prospective buyers when she looked over and saw Raven standing there with her red dress and her black shoal over her shoulders. She looked miserable, she smiled to herself and walked over to Raven and touched her shoulder softly. “May I take a moment of your riveting time.” Summer said while smirking at Raven. 

Raven looked at her with a roll of her eyes. “I tell you I'm in ecstasy right now, seriously though your art is interesting but I simply don’t find any of the rest interesting.” Raven said sincerely. 

Summer smiled and took Raven's hand in hers as she looked over at her daughter and Yang that were still gushing over new sculptures and art of Grimm. She guided Raven towards the garden outside. Raven looked at Summer smiling softly while following her to the garden where Summer sat down on a ceramic mosaic bench.

Raven stood looking at Summer not sure on what to say, she sipped on her champagne nervously for some reason. Summer smiled and leaned back letting the wind go through her hair and hit her face. Raven swallowed a bit harder, the drink lodging in her throat. Summer looked beautiful and if she said so herself, breathtaking. She seemed so much sweeter and softer, way more motherly than herself, she scoffed that of course she was, for heaven sake her daughter's friends were petrified almost, well not so much Blake, Blake seemed to have no fear. She smirked to herself, she really wished Yang had a thing for her and not the Schnee girl. 

Back to the present moment with Raven looking at Summer, who looked up at her and smiled. “What's on your mind Raven? Is it not a beautiful night, the shattered moon shining brightly.” Summer said with a soft look in her eyes. Raven looked at Summer's eyes deeply, “Yes you are.” she said without thinking. Summer blushed lightly at Raven and smiled. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” Summer shot back with a bit of mirth in her eyes. Raven blinked and quickly blushed brightly. She cleared her throat and looked at Summer timidly like a small child.

Summer smiled to herself, she wondered if anyone had ever seen this side of Raven, she felt quite honored to be witnessing it. ”Tell me Raven what makes your heart beat?” Summer asked smiling more warmly. 

Raven looked at her and creased her eyebrows together. “Well quite frankly not art, but I do enjoy movies, aquariums as well as musicals and theater at times. If I had a green thumb I'd be a gardener too.” Summer smiled at her and nodded. 

“I see, so the only form of art you like is the theater, it seems okay, and as for a green thumb you have no idea how much I wish my last name would give me a green thumb but alas it does not work that way.” Summer chuckled before looking at Raven who was smiling back at her. 

“Yes well it would be cheating if that was how it worked wouldn't it.” Raven said smirking as she walked to the bench and sat down next to Summer. Summer looked at Raven from the corner of the eye. Raven let the wind hit her face relaxing in Summer's presence.

“So Summer after this, mind if I invite you and your daughter to dinner?” Raven asked her sipping from what was left from her champagne. Summer smiled and looked at her. 

“Well if you feel so inclined but if you do you bet I shall also invite you to dinner, though just you. I hope you do not mind.” Summer said to her looking at her with warm eyes. 

Raven smiled looking at her, “I'd love to take that offer, and for the record I'm inviting the girls because they are already here with us.”

Summer blushed lightly nodding. “Hmm I see.” She said trying her best not to sound excited though on the inside she was doing somersaults. Raven finished her drink and placed the plastic champagne glass at the corner of a bush. They sat their in a somewhat awkward silence, mostly because neither woman knew what to say at the moment, they wanted to talk more but simply felt out of place.

They both saw their daughters looking around in the gallery when Yang came running outside with a small bag that clearly had a box in it. Raven looked at her curiously because for one thing she had a bag with a box in it, for another her daughter was running towards her with a look of an eight year old that just got their favorite piece of candy at hand.

Yang stopped in front of her mother showing her the bag, “Mom, Mom I got a figure! I got a Beowulf figure!” She jumped up and down slightly, Raven was really wondering what in the hell got her daughter so excited for her to be acting like such a child.

“Yang calm down and did you buy that figure?” Raven asked worriedly.

“Oh it only cost $20 and it's really small, I got Ruby a Nevermore one, hers cost $30 so it was $50 total.” Yang said in one go, Ruby was walking towards them with her own bag and box inside it. Summer smiled seeing her girl smiling brightly like a light bulb.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Well it is your money but I will not be giving you more till the end of next week, you know that's your lunch money.” Raven said to her in a serious tone.

Yang's face fell and gulped, she was fucked next week since she now only had twenty seven dollars to spend on food. “Yeah... Yeah...” She nodded not too enthused. Ruby got to Summer and quickly hugged her mother. “Hey mom Yang bought me a Nevermore figure, I'm surprised she did but I will treasure it forever!” Ruby said excitedly to her mother.

Summer smiled and Yang did too, to see that smile and excitement she could deal with little food for a week. Summer grabbed her daughter and sat her down on her lap giving her a peck on her lips. “That's great baby, thank you Yang you didn't have to.” Summer said looking at Yang kindly.

“It's okay Misses Rose it was nothing I didn't mind doing it for my little sis.” Yang said ruffling Ruby's hair affectionately. Ruby puffed her cheeks. “Hey don't mess up my hair.” Ruby protested. Raven chuckled as did Summer.

“Summer do you still need to be here?” Raven asked.

“Hmmm no I do not think so we may go now if you wish.” Summer replied softly. Raven smiled looking at Summer deeply a bit lost in her silver eyes. Both Ruby and Yang looked between the two then at each other. Perhaps their little joke of being sisters might prove to be true after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a AngelFlower23 Fans Discord 
> 
> You may join here
> 
> https://discord.gg/F6RusYH
> 
> Thanks to lustigkurre for editing.

Raven and Summer stood from the bench. The girls walked out of the gallery with them. Yang smiled at Ruby as they sat in the back of Summer's car. Raven opened the passenger door and sat down buckling her seat belt while Summer got in the car and started it before they went on their way. Raven looked at Summer and smiled. She knew deep inside she liked her, she wondered if they could indeed become a thing. Summer gave Raven side glances while thinking along the same line. She turned on the air conditioner and looked through her rear view mirror.

“So girls did you like the Gallery?” Summer asked them with a smile on her face.

Ruby looked at her mother with a bright smile “Yeah I did it was great! I loved all the Grimm sculptures! I might draw some Grimm of my own tomorrow or when I get back home.”

Summer smiled at her then turned to look at Yang. “What about you Yang?” She asked the oldest of the girls. Raven smiled because Summer was so inclusive and tried to be involved with Yang's life too and this from only a short time of living with them.

“Hmm I liked the Grimm, is why I got the tiny figures. I plan on perhaps getting another one but a bit bigger.” Yang said smiling, “You know Summer if I pay you would you paint me a yellow dragon with lavender eyes?”

Summer looked at her curiously, “I wouldn't charge you Yang, I'll do it for you for free.” she smiled at her.

“Wow thanks but you know I can pay you at least $50 if it's alright. Please let me pay you.” Yang pleaded trying to convince her. Summer licked her lower lip something that did not go unnoticed by Raven who was just enjoying looking at the silvered eyed woman as she talked with her daughter.

Yang smiled when Summer finally agreed to let Yang pay her fifty bucks for the painting. Yang then got her scroll out and started texting both Weiss and Blake in a group text. She smiled when Blake said she wouldn't mind bringing Tuna Pasta Salad for them this Friday together with some spam and cream cheese with milk mix sandwiches. Weiss asked in a uninterested but very much interested text if Ruby would be there as well. Yang's eyes widened a little and she looked at Ruby who was typing away on her scroll. She smiled because lo and behold Weiss Schnee was interested in Ruby Rose. She chuckled and answered.

_Yes she will be there. I also thought we could go to the movies tomorrow._.

 _Yes sure we will be there_ Blake answered back.

 _Bring Ruby!_ Weiss texted and Yang chuckled.

Summer turned to Raven and asked “You are quiet. Anything on your mind?”

Raven looked at Summer and half smiled. “Mmmm just that I'm thinking of bringing you and the girls to the Aquarium tomorrow, I simply want to relax now that I finally got promoted which is a huge relief for me.”

“Oh Raven that's wonderful. All the more reason to go eat tonight, I know a good habachi place, we need to celebrate.” Summer said smiling a bit excitedly. Raven smiled a bit more to herself, truth was she couldn't remember a time she smiled so much unless it involved -Yang. Yang Xiao Long Branwen was the greatest gift in the world to her, but being with Summer was starting to feel good again.

Summer smiled when she heard Ruby giggle at something on her scroll. She loved her little girl and ever since she was five she had loved to draw and write. Now it seemed that she was doing much much better with her art projects. She hoped she would enjoy drawing and painting as much as she did.

They finally reached the habachi place and got out of the car before walking in to the establishment. Raven looked around smiling to herself at oh how she missed places like these, these days she mostly cooked at home in order to save money. Still for Yang's nineteen birthday she had taken her to eat freshly made sushi. They got themselves a booth with the girls sitting next to one another and Raven and Summer opposite of them.

After looking through the menus Ruby asked for a Philly roll and a Lion King Roll. Yang asked for a habachi and a plate of tempura vegetables and tempura shrimp. Summer asked for some fried wantongs filled with crab meat and cream cheese and Raven simply asked for a habachi along with Summer.

“Raven would you like Sake, Green Tea or a beer?” Summer asked the red eyed woman.

“Hmm I'll take a beer. Shattered Moon sounds good, Yang you want anything baby?” Raven asked her daughter, Yang thought on it and looked at Ruby. 

“Nah I'll have lemon soda with grenadine, like Ruby here is.” Raven smiled as did Summer, it was easy to see these two were good buddies and somehow felt like they were sisters. Ruby smiled at Yang who bumped her shoulder with the younger girl. Ruby bumped her back and both Summer and Raven smiled at their daughters.

Summer asked the waiter for two Shattered Moon draft beer and two Blood Moon drinks. The waiter also took their food orders and left them with some sweet sauce and little crunchy things to dip in the sauce.

When the drinks were brought in Raven quickly took a sip of her beer, Ruby sucked through her straw to drink hers and Yang swirled her straw in her drink causing it to make more bubbles. Summer shook her head as she too took a sip of her drink. Raven decided to ask Summer on what she was thinking of doing once they got home.

“Hmm I was thinking maybe I could show you a few of the things I'm working on and maybe perhaps a movie, just us.” Summer's cheeks pinked up a little as did Raven's who was wearing a soft smile on her lips.

“Hmmm I'd like that, perhaps I can show you my garage. Actually, Ruby I was thinking if you want you can have my ten gallon and 20 gallon to breed bettas, I wouldn't mind trying out that project with you, if that's ok with you both.” Raven said looking at both Summer and Ruby. Summer nodded softly in approval and Ruby's eyes sparkled as she loved the idea and she could not wait to do just that.

Summer smiled at Raven whom smiled back at her. This was indeed starting to become something wonderful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lustigkurre for editing
> 
> Here is an.uodate I wanted to be nice this month since is my Birthday July 23.
> 
> There's a RoseBird Discord and there is RoseBird Week comming up on Tumblr if anyone is interested.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love!

Raven and Summer together with the girls returned home, but Raven wanted a bit more alcohol so she opened a bottle of blush wine and served both her and Summer some. Raven turned on the fish tank light before they sat down to watch the fish swim around the tank.

“Hmmm the food was lovely thank you Summer. You really did not have to invite me and Yang to it, but rest assured tomorrow it’s my turn to invite you both.” Raven said as she took a sip of her wine.

Summer shook her head lightly as she also took a sip of her wine, she looked at Raven and tried to put some of her thoughts into words. She scratched her cheek and took a breath. 

“You know Raven I didn't invite you just so you would repay me, or much less Ruby I did it because I truly wanted to congratulate you and for us to enjoy our time together. I will however make sure never to invite you to another gallery again unless it’s something big, promise.” She said smiling as she sipped more of the wine.

Raven smiled and looked down, she could not stop thinking on how beautiful Summer was but she refrained once again from acting and instead felt it was better this way, to not touch but to look from a distance. Summer took off her shoes before lifting her feet underneath her as she relaxed and exhaled before looking at Raven.

“You are awfully quiet everything okay?” Summer placed a hand affectionately over Raven's exposed thigh.

Raven sighed and looked at Summer. “I was just thinking we could go do archery tomorrow. I promised you that once and I make good with my promises. After that we can go to the aquarium and relax or do whatever you and Ruby would like to do.”

Summer smiled and looked at Raven. “Yeah that sounds nice but archery and the aquarium sounds good for us, really.”

Raven blushed a little bit and then stood up to take the remote and pass it to Summer. Summer looked at her and shook her head putting the remote on the coffee table, she patted the seat next to her and Raven looked at her with her deep red eyes and smirked a little bit, she sat down next to her and they continued to sip wine and talk about things small and big till they retreated to their own bedrooms.

The next morning Summer and Yang woke up first at around 10 AM. Yang yawned, stretched and looked at an also still semi sleepy Summer. They said good morning and Yang went to the bathroom first and washed, did what she had to do then Summer took the bathroom. Yang yawned again as she started preparing the coffee pot. Summer stepped out of the bathroom and got some eggs, bacon, Scrapple and a few other goodies for them to eat like blueberry pancakes. Summer started the eggs on the stove then the bacon and the Scrapple. She microwaved the pancakes because they were those frozen ones and then she served the food for everyone. Raven and Ruby woke up as soon as they smelled food being cooked. They looked at everything that Summer made and smiled.

“My, Summer you did a beautiful breakfast, I love it and can't wait to dig in.” Raven said now with her own mug filled with coffee, creamer and sugar.

“Yes it was no trouble, I wanted to make breakfast. It’s the least I can do, you know Raven I was thinking we skip archery and just go to the aquarium.” Summer said taking a bite of her pancake.  
“Nah it’s no trouble unless you don't want to do it anymore.” Raven said to her as she took a bite of her eggs.

“Well it’s not that, it’s just I don't want to be all sweaty and then go to the aquarium.” Summer drank a bit of her coffee as she said that.

“Well you're right about that. Okay sure.” Raven said smiling.

“Well you guys go ahead. Blake, Weiss and I are going to the movies and I thought I'd invite Ruby too.” Yang said to them.

“Oh really, you didn't tell us this.” Raven said to Yang with a bit of an accusing glare.

“Sorry mom it came up last night so we are going to try and do that.” Yang said sheepishly.

“Oh alright no worries you may go, have fun. I guess is just you and I Summer. We have been abandoned by our girls.” Raven said looking at Summer as she continued eating her food this time some of her Scrapple. 

“That's okay we will have fun together I'm sure.” 

Both women felt the butterflies in their stomachs. This would almost be like a date even though neither woman said it was one. Still they felt it would make a shift in their relationship and they hopped it was what they were thinking of. They continued to eat their breakfast until they were all full. Then they went to get showered and dressed. Yang said they would be waiting for Weiss and Blake to come and pick them up. Raven nodded gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and went to start the car. Summer looked at Ruby and whispered in her ear to behave and be a good girl like always. Ruby hugged her mother then gave her a quick peck on her lips. Summer then left and went inside the car as a passenger this time. She looked at Raven and smiled.

“I'm ready to hit the road friend.” Summer said to Raven. Raven smiled started the engine and drove off in the direction that would take her to the aquarium. They made idle chatter on the way there. They stopped by the gas station to get gas and something to snack on. Summer went inside the little 8 eleven at the gas station and got some sodas, peanuts and chips. She then went back to the car were Raven was done filling the car. They got in and started driving once again on the road to some fun, just the two of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter of The Summer Raven. I haven't written much these past few days but this story is finished. I hope you all continue to like it. 
> 
> I'll try and write as soon as I get out of this funk I do have started a Bumbleby story but I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not. I don't know I need something to hit me fully and I haven't had anything stick.
> 
> I've been feeling unmotivated lately and a bit depressed that I can't go to RTX Its a lot of money for that. I can't do it all. So yeah I'm excited for Volume 7 though.
> 
> I did a Discord for my fanfiction
> 
> https://discord.gg/F6RusYH
> 
> and a FB page 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/AngelFlower23-Fanfiction-100351814649941/

Yang and Ruby waited for Weiss and Blake to arrive. They watched a few shows on the hologram and stayed out of trouble, not that either girl ever got in trouble. They were watching in comfortable silence till Weiss texted Yang's scroll telling her that they were in front of the house. Yang let out a “Sweet” and turned off the hologram and grabbed her wallet. Ruby brought her small backpack packed with a sketchbook, pencils, her scroll and her wallet. They went in the car where Blake said “Hi” making Yang smile. 

“Hey I hope we’ll enjoy the movies.” Yang said getting in the back with Ruby strapping in.

“I'm sure we will Yang. We are going to watch the new Grim Eclipse movie and Of Roses and Bees.” Weiss let her passengers know. Ruby smiled because at least one movie was something she could get behind. Weiss drove off the property in a very responsible manner. She obeyed all the laws of traffic and had no problem at all with her driving. Yang was impressed by this and felt that she could let Ruby ride in the car with her. Ruby may not be her little sister but it felt like she was. She wanted to make sure they drove safely with her in the car.

When they got to the movies Weiss bought all their tickets, Yang protested as did Blake and Ruby. But Weiss said it was nothing and that way they could buy popcorn and sodas. They relented at hearing that and went to the confection stand. They got buttery salty popcorn with extra butter and all the works. They got sodas as well. When they handed over the first tickets, the guy that took them tried to make small talk with them but Yang and Weiss brushed him off. They went in and found their seats and sat down starting to eat the popcorn. Yang made sure that Weiss sat next to Ruby and took the other open seat next to Ruby for herself with Blake sitting to her left.

Weiss began to ask Ruby some questions. “So what do you do for fun Ruby?”

Ruby looked at her and finished eating a few popcorns. “I paint and draw, I also keep my betta and I'm starting to try writing. Oh and I read too.” Ruby said smiling at her. Weiss melted seeing that smile, she felt hypnotized but she snapped out of it by shaking her head a little.

“Oh well that's lovely Ruby. I would love to see what you write and draw one day.” Weiss said sincerely.

“Sure I actually brought my sketchbook with me, when we go have lunch I'll show it to you.” Ruby said to the other girl. Weiss smiled and sipped from her soda through a straw.

Blake and Yang were giggling at how they were playing footsies. Yang looked at Blake who smiled back, Yang asked if she could touch Blake's ears. “Yeah sure.” Blake answered leaning her head a little towards Yang. Yang touched Blake's kitty ear softly and Blake let out a soft purr in response. Yang smiled more at hearing that. In that moment the movie started and they all relaxed and watched the movie.

Ruby sipped from her soda as Weiss softly leaned into her, their shoulders touching. Yang placed her arm around Blake's shoulders bringing her to her side. Blake laid her head on Yang. She had never felt this way before, but she knew she liked Yang and maybe perhaps something would soon start blooming between them.

At the aquarium Summer and Raven were looking at the manta rays, these were baby manta rays. They touched them in the shallow pool that was before them, the manta rays swimming in circles. Summer giggled as she touched the slimy yet velvety feel of the baby manta rays. “These feel so weird but it’s such an experience! Raven you should try it.” Raven looked at her dubiously but Summer's brilliant smile won her over. Raven went and stood next to Summer as Summer took her trembling hand to touch the manta rays. Raven smiled as she felt the slimy manta ray. Summer looked at Raven who looked back at her. Their eyes sparkled as they kept looking at one another. Summer soon let go of Raven's hand much to Raven's dismay.

They walked onward and saw some birds that were outside in a bird sanctuary. They then saw the crocodiles that were below in another swamp like pool. Then they finally went inside the aquarium and started with the salt water tanks. They saw clown fish, blue tangs and Azure Damsels, Queen Angelfish, Blue spotted Ribbon tail Ray, Yellow Tang and many other colorful fish. They continued on their way to see some sharks. They saw Hammerhead sharks, Sand sharks and Nurse sharks, Requiem sharks, Cow sharks and Angular Roughs sharks. Afterwards they saw some sea turtles, crabs and lobsters, they saw jelly fish and other sea creatures.

After they had walked all around the aquarium they went to watch the dolphin show that was held there. They sat on the bleachers and waited patiently. 

“So what do you think of all the fish?” Raven asked.

“I loved them, but that makes me want to have a saltwater tank.” Summer said sheepishly.

Raven turned to look at her and seeing those silver eyes and that smile, well she would think about it and perhaps she would build a saltwater aquarium for her with two Clown fish. She had done a bit of research on Clown fish before, and she found that they needed a twenty gallon tank minimum. They would also need sand and rocks. She should probably do more research but that was the bare minimum. The show soon started and they both started to watch with rapt attention. The dolphins did flips and twirls and all sort of neat tricks. Raven and Summer watched but for Raven her amusement was mostly watching Summer's reactions to the dolphins. Afterwards they decided to get some sea food there at the aquarium. 

They ordered fifty popcorn shrimp, twenty five each. They ate their fill and then had a bit of vanilla ice cream in a cone for dessert. After they finished eating they decided to go to the mall for some window shopping. They looked at different stores, Summer even went to say hello where she worked at the mattress store before they went to the pet shop were Summer saw the Clown fish. Raven looked at her and smiled.

“If I can get space, I can move my 20gal to the garage and we can set up a fifty five gallon saltwater tank in its place, how does that sound?” Raven asked her, Summer turned to look at her with wide eyes but with a bigger sparkle in her eyes, then she looked down in thought. 

“As much as I would love that you don't have to do that.” Summer replied.

“I would love to, besides I am looking for a challenge and this would be it. I can have blue tangs, or yellow tangs with clownfish.” Raven said to her smiling. Summer rolled her eyes and shook her head. Raven had a shit eating grin on her face. Yeah they would perhaps get a new fifty five gallon tank and it would be the gift of their newfound friendship.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to lustigkurre for editing.

The girls had just finished watching the movies and decided to stop by a burger joint. Weiss wasn't sure of such a place but the other girls convinced her. They each waited patiently to be seated, Weiss was pleasantly surprised when she saw that there was chicken burger made with chicken ground meat on the menu. She got a bun with seeds on it together with tomatoes, lettuce, Swiss cheese and a bit of mayo and ketchup topped with onion rings. 

Blake got the fish filet, with sweet potatoes and both Yang and Ruby got the bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and a side of guacamole and sodas. Both Blake and Weiss asked for lemon water. They sat there and idly chatted. Blake was sitting across from Yang and took the opportunity to play footsies under the table. Blake smiled at Yang as she continued to tease and play with Yang. Ruby and Weiss started talking about Ruby's art and Ruby showed her the sketch book she brought.

“See this is of a dog that lived at our complex, this is a bird I saw, this is of my fish and this one is of mom. I'm trying to learn how to draw people too.” Ruby said as she showed Weiss her drawings.

“These are really good Ruby, I might ask you to draw one of me one day.” Weiss winked at her making the other girl blush and look for another sketch, these of a dragon and a bunny she saw. The girls kept talking to one another till the food came and they started eating.

 

Summer and Raven had finished visiting the mall where Raven had bought a twenty and a ten gallon tank. She was going to help Ruby breed bettas. She got sponge filters, heaters and tops with LED lights under the hoods. She had airline tubing and the air pumps at home. 

Summer thanked Raven profusely as she was extremely grateful for such a monumental kind gesture towards her daughter. Raven said not to worry and if she didn't breed them she would use the tanks for something else. They then decided to go to the beach which was further east. They got in Raven's car and they drove off.

“ I still can't believe you bought all that, but I can't thank you enough.” Summer kindly said.

“It was nothing really, I wanted to do it, like I said if she does not succeed we can have the twenty gallon for something else.” Raven had already hatched a plan that if it did not work she would use the 20 gallon to make it in to a mini saltwater tank. She thought of having clown fish in the 20 gallon and in the ten a sorority of five female bettas. At least that's what she planned for.

“You know this is nice. I've only gone to the beach with Ruby twice in all the time we have lived here.” Summer said to Raven.

“Ahh well me and Yang go often enough, at least ten times a year. It’s not too far until the next time so we will bring everyone including those friends of hers if they still are in the picture by then.” Raven said.

They continued driving telling stories of when the girls were younger. Raven told of how Yang had put her diaper on her head and it had dried pee on it. Summer told of the time Ruby had pulled down a whole box of cereal on herself by pulling the tablecloth. They continued to tell each other stories of their girls till they arrived at the beach. They got out of the car Raven opening the door for Summer.

“You didn't have to do that Raven.” Summer said to Raven with a kind smile on her face.

“I know but, it's nothing really.” Raven said scratching the back of her neck. Something Summer noticed that both mother and daughter did.

They walked on the walkway towards the beach, once they went down the wooden steps they quickly took their shoes off and started walking on the sand. Summer closed her eyes and let the softness of the now cool sand comfort her. She decided not to get her feet wet this time around. They walked together side by side still talking about their daughters and a bit of their own youth.

“I was in a band with my friends in college, those were the years.” Summer said smiling. “It’s not well known but I used to be a pretty decent singer. I mean I still sing as you know but it was different back then.” Summer said now looking out to the waves coming in and out. 

Raven then showed a spot to Summer where they could sit down. She took off her red plaid shirt and put it down for Summer to sit on. Not caring about the sand Raven sat down without something to sit on. Summer once again thanked Raven for the kind gesture. They watched the waves roll over slowly and enjoyed their time together. Raven told her a bit of her college years.

“I was a party girl, not because of the social aspect but for the drinking. I loved beer, still do. I used to drink at least six or eight bottles.. Once I found a nice Irish pub and it became my new watering hole. I preferred the atmosphere to that of parties and I made a few good friends that way. I even got with one of the waitresses and even dated one of my professors for a while. Both of them were beautiful. But then I met Yang's father, he was in a band, like an actual band that went places, like with my brother. They weren't too big back then but now, well they are a tiny bit bigger since they travel all over Remnant and not just around Vale. That marked the end of my partying days as were my days of fucking women for pleasure.”

“Funny you should say that, Ruby's father was in a band too. Small world.” Summer said.

“Oh really what was his name.”

"Mike Silverstone but it was a one night thing so I gave Ruby my last name rightfully so"

"Ah and here I thought she'd have the same dad"

"It would have been funny wouldn't it" Summer chuckled.

They stayed there watching the waves come and go each deep in their own thoughts but glad that they were together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also in Wattpad and Fanfiction dot net but I decided to just keep it here so this will be the only place I'll be updating this story.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or its Charachters I only write for fun. No money is made with this or any of my stories.

Summer and Raven were still at the beach. They kept watching as the waves rolled in and out and the sun began to set on the horizon. Raven turned to Summer and asked if she would like to go to the Starlight Hotel and Casino.   
Summer looked at Raven and said “Sure.”   
Raven smiled and offered her hand to Summer who took it and was helped up. Summer gave Raven her over shirt. Raven shook it and shook as much sand as possible out of it before putting it back on.

They walked in silence up to the wooden stairs and got in the car. They put on their shoes in the car and Summer looked at Raven. “We should call the girls let them know we will be late.”

Raven nodded and called her daughter before driving away. 

“Hey mom.”

“Hey sweetie. We are going to be late tonight, we might not even make it home so take care of Ruby ok.”

“Hmm cool. Um can our two friends stay the night then?”

“Sure they can, just don't wreck the house.”

Yang said she would behave as would her friends and hung up. They drove off and before long arrived at the Starlight Hotel and Casino. Raven and Summer took the elevator up and went to the front desk were Raven asked for a room. Summer looked at her questioningly. Raven waved her off and took the keys and cards to play in the casino. They went up the hotel elevator and arrived at door number 205, their room.

“Okay Raven what's this about?”

“Simple we are going to drink our butts off and neither of us can drive if we are drunk. This place has unlimited drinks as long as you play. I'll make sure we drink a lot.” Raven said smiling.

Summer shook her head but smiled nonetheless. A night of just letting loose seemed like a good idea right now.

“What about work?”

“I'm off tomorrow. It’s Sunday tomorrow remember?”

“Right I forgot. Okay then Raven lets go have some adult fun.” Summer said not thinking of the implication of that statement. Raven smirked and went with her back down to the casino lobby. They went to the cards machine and put forty lien in each of their cards. They started playing on the cent machines. Summer played one that was called Little Red that reminded her of Ruby for some reason. She started playing and winning. She won ticket vouchers as did Raven but not as many as Summer. Raven started getting frustrated with her machine and went to play on a poker machine instead. She had more luck on this machine and was able to win some lien back. After playing a while longer they decided to take a break and get themselves some drinks at the bar.

“Raven can you get a strawberry sunrise for me?” Summer said.

“Sure. You’re leaving me?” Raven said with an almost sad voice.

“No silly, just going to the bathroom. Be right back.” Summer answered. Raven nodded and watched as Summer retreated towards the bathrooms. She turned to the bartender and asked for a Red Moon beer and a strawberry sunrise. Like she had said before she didn't have to pay for the drinks as long as they continued to play. Raven started playing another poker game that was right beside the bar as she sipped on her beer. Summer came back and sat down next to Raven.

“Hey sweets I'm back.” Summer said smiling at Raven making her blush. 

“Hey to you too sweetheart and here is your strawberry sunrise.” Raven said pushing the drink towards Summer. Summer smiled and took a sip from it. She watched as Raven played and decided to play as well. She got on one of the machines beside the bar, Raven kept downing her beers. When she said she was going to get drunk she meant it. She even got a God of Darkness drink that looked like black tar but it was just a mixture of different liquors and black berries and other things. Summer shivered at the thought but Raven took it like champ. She only had one of those and kept to drinking beer afterwards.

They took their drinks with them and went to play on more machines. They tried different ones, Pushing the buttons seeing the games roll and getting a few bucks in the process. Summer kept winning the most though which sort of irritated Raven. By the time they were done playing Summer and Raven went to the machine were they had put money on the cards in and turned their tickets in to money. Summer doubled her earnings while Raven broke even. Summer had mercy on Raven and gave her twenty lien. She said it was for gas. Raven knew it was to help her ego.

“No Summer it’s your money. I'm not taking it.” Raven said not wanting to take her money,

“I insist Raven is only twenty lien.” Summer said still trying to give it to her.

“And I said no. Just.... let's go.” Raven said rather sluggish since she was in fact drunk. They went to their room and started to drink out of the small bottles of wine that were in the mini fridge. Raven was completely drunk and decided to call her daughter.

“Yang, Yang remember to turn the stove off, oh and look who's here with me, Say hello Summer.” Summer waved, blushing but cuddling up against Raven. She was a bit drunk too since she started drinking some of that wine. Yang looked at her mom through the video chat.

“Mom are you guys drunk?”

“Tipsy, we are tipsy honey. Anyways look.” Raven said as she captured Summers lips in her own. Summer moaned and kissed back. Ruby looked at Yang who blushed and quickly hung up. Raven let the scroll fall from her hand and continued kissing Summer as she touched her sides and Summer tangled her fingers in Ravens thick black hair. They continued kissing, exploring each others bodies until they had no clothes left on their bodies. What happened after that was something only the two of them would know of.


End file.
